Mutts
by orangetastic
Summary: What would you do if you didnt hav one dad? but you had three? and you had a regular mom? now, what if your three dads were all gods? you would be exactly like blake. Join him on his improtant journeys that lead him to find Austin, Katy, and Maddie.


Emily Churchill

Blake's Story

So, before you go calling me insane, before you try to put me in a psych ward, hear me out – the whole story I mean. Not up to a point then go and call the mental hospital. My names Blake, by the way, and this is my story.

It all started last month, on a Tuesday, I think. I had just woken up from my slumber, and I went right to the bathroom to get ready. I started my shower then turned toward the mirror to look at myself. My black hair was messy, my navy blue eyes looked showed that I didn't get much sleep (which I didn't); it looked like my skin was clearing up… kind of. I still had my square jaw from my dad, which I hoped I would of grown out of. I looked at my skinny body and immediately told myself that I need to work out.

I turned back to the shower and noticed something unusual. The shower water was red. Not just any red, but _blood_ red.

"Mom!" I called, "I need you! NOW!"

"Honey what's wrong?" my mom said, rushing to me full of concern, as she was exiting the laundry room.

"Look!" I said as I was pointing towards the shower.

"Yes, honey I know. The shower was fixed last week, I thought I told you."

"Mom! You did! But don't you see the blood?" I asked, getting slightly flustered.

"Blood? Did you get hurt?" she asked while she franticly started to study my arms to see if they were cut.

"No! Mom! The water isn't water! Its blood!"

"Don't be silly Blake. You're 16 now. That's no age to be playing games. Now, turn off the shower, we can't afford to waste any money." My mom said as she left to go continue the laundry.

I left after I turned the water off, and the rest of the day I tried to get the shower incident out of my head.

You see, I live in bad, poor neighborhood that some people might call a Ghetto. People try to steer clear of this place, and if they cant, they lock all of their doors and have their kids duck down. It's really not all that bad. Sure, we have a few fugitives, but what neighborhood doesn't?

Here, we're like one, big family. If you mess with one, you mess with all.

Lots of people get hurt here. So, my mom doesn't like me to be out after dark, but we cant afford to move right now. I even had to take up a job to help pay the bills.

I looked through the window, to the rest the world. At some point, the sun had started to go down. It was only 5:30pm but on these brisk, winter days in Minnesota the sunset before we had supper. On this particular day, snow had started to fall, and with the sun going down and the wind picking up, the sky looked as if a swarm of lightning bugs had gone mad.

An idea formed in my head. My imagination went wild. When I get like this I can't be inside. I _had_to go outside. I quickly grabbed my coat, hat and gloves and exited the apartment building. As soon as I stepped on to the street, I heard a blood curdling scream. _That _certaintly snapped me out of my reverie. I panicked, but I knew I had to play hero and go help.

At the time, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I could've just walked away, but it didn't feel right.

As I reached the ally where I thought the scream came from, I saw a man leaning over a girl on the ground. As I got closer I relised the girl was very young, no older than 14. I tried to yell, but I couldn't. So, I decided to run for it.

When I arrived there, it was to late. The man with the gun sprinted away. I was left alone with the girl lying on the ground, motionless, in a pool of blood formed around her head.

The blood immediately made me think of what happened earlier that day with the shower. Was it a sign that I had ignored? Could I have saved this girl lying motionless at my feet? I was losing time. I had to get help.

"Help!" I called. "Someone please help me!" No one answered, so I called again and again without any answer. I was about to give up hope when someone came running toward me. It was a girl.

"What? Oh, my gosh! What happened to her?" she asked. "I watched her get shot. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." I said.

"Look, I don't know you, but I swear I'm not psycho. I knew this was going to happen. I got a… a sign."

"Like what?" I asked curiously. Could she be _cursed_ like I am?

"All the water I saw turned to blood, so I knew someone was going to die. This was the fifth time this has happened to me and I'm always late," the girl said with a voice full of shame, sorrow, and regret.

"That happened to me too. This was the first time though."

"I feel sorry for you. I don't want anyone else to be tortured with this curse like I am."

Yeah, well I think we should call the police now. Man, I feel terrible now. I mean, I didn't even have the guts to save this girl and I cost her, not me."

"Okay, I will. What's your name buy the way?"

"Blake." I answered.

"Well Blake, I'm Katy. I wish you the best of luck with your life. Though I don't suppose this will be the last time we will see each other." Katy said as a farewell.

When Katy said that, I realized that she looked nice. Katy had fair skin, wavy blonde hair, gentle green eyes, a nice open smile, and she was very slim. Katy was… kind of gorgeous.

I left the ally and went straight to my house. A lot had happened that night. I watched a girl die, I met Katy, and I learned that I'm cursed.

I went straight to my bedroom, and fell asleep. I was extremely exhausted.

Over the course of the next month, I saw water turn into blood four more times. And, each time I was too late.

A week later, I saw it again, I didn't waste any time. I immediately went outside and started looking for a possible murder situation. I heard the scream. I recognized the voice too. It was Katy. She was calling for help.

"Blake! Help me!" Katy screamed.

She was calling for me. I sprinted to an ally I thought I heard her from. No, wrong one, where was she?

"Katy!" I yelled, "Katy, where are you?"

"Blake! Hurry!" she yelled back.

I checked another ally. Wrong. And another, wrong again.

By this time, I was freaking out. Katy was in trouble and I had to save her! I tried another ally, and I saw them.

Katy, with a group of men closing in on her. She was surrounded, and I had to save her!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I cried as I sprinted up to them. I had prepared myself for a fight. These guys were tough looking. Almost like they were part of a gang.

"Hey guys look! A little boy has come to the girl's rescue. How cute," one of them said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I heard very amused grunts from the rest of them, while Katy looked at me, her green eyes wide with terror. What did I get myself into? I could never stand a chance against the guys.

"Come on guys, he wont do anything to us. Lets continue our _fun."_ One said, "Now honey, don't be scared. We wont hurt you." He said to Katy this time.

All of a sudden, I had this... this feeling that I could do anything in the world. There was only one thing holding me back, my finger felt hot. When I looked down at them, they were on fire! _Why are my fingers not blistering? _I thought. I looked back at Katy and the guys were getting closer. The flames from my fingers got larger and larger.

I charged toward the guy that seemed to be the leader of the gang. I put my hands on his neck and strangle. His face was one of pure agony. His neck was blistered and his face was going from red, to purple, to blue. I let go and he fell on the ground gasping for air. The rest of the guys were looking at me in pure shock. One guy was gutsy enough to charge me. Some how, I managed to will the flames to get bigger. The engulfed the guy and burned him to ashes. Two more brave guys came at me and my whole body was now encased with flames. They backed away so they were now with their group.

The whole group was now shivering in fright. I yelled, "LEAVE!" and they scrambled on their feet for a millisecond before they sprinted away. They probably thought I was some demon summoned from the depths of hell. I certainly thought I was.

The whole ally around Katy and I was up in flames. I some how summoned water from the nearest fire hydrants and drenched the flames. The whole place was smoking, but at least the fire was out. I looked down at my clothes, expecting them to be singed, but they were still intact.

Katy just stood there in shock. Eventually, her knees gave out from underneath her, and she started to bawl. I walked up to her slowly, when I reached her, I bent down and put my arm across her shoulders.

"Katy, its ok. They wont hurt you anymore. You're safe now. I'm right here." I told her as soothingly as I could manage.

She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. She was still crying. After about five minutes she said, "I know this might sound weird but, you're a cross-bread Godling. I know this because, well, my brother is one."

I looked down at her in confusment, "What do you mean?"

"Your dad, well, you have more than one dad. Your dads are obviously Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. My brother's moms are Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera."

I started to understand, kind of. MY mom has always acted weird when it came to the topic of my dad, now I know why. Katy took her head off my shoulder and looked at me right in the eyes. I felt like I could see right through her to her soul.

"Thank you Blake." She said. Then, she gently kissed my on the cheek.


End file.
